Talk:Stellar Dawn Wiki
Discord Hello. Seeing as the Stellar Dawn community seems to have fallen apart and dispersed, I decided to create a Discord server in the hopes to bring back the original hype. I have bookmarked this page and will update any changes. Should I remove the server, I will remove this message. If you're reading this, the server should be available but know that there may be few of us. Don't let that dissuade you. It will be difficult to bring every back together but I hope I can do it. Hope to see you guys there. Cheers! Click here to join the Discord server. ~Drirton Main Page Talk Only! Chat on Stellar Garage! Do as it says on the top from now on. Do not use this page to chat about general things in the Wiki, only use this to discuss the Main Page. If you want to chat about general things, please go to the Stellar Garage.. 10:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Polls The poll template is starting to get overcrowded. Vote here to decide which 3 polls must be kept, the 2 with the least votes will be removed: *Are you planning to join a MechScape Clan? = 0 (Off) *Which day do you think MechScape will be released = 3 (Off) *Are you excited for MechScape? = 5 (Keep) *When MechScape comes out, what will your main goal be? = 3 (Off) *Where did you first hear about MechScape? = 6 (Keep) :There will be 2 polls at the bottom of the page, this will balance out the page, especially when a feature article comes in. 13:08, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Templates Do we really need all the templates for the first page? I would find it much easier if we could edit the main page directly from the main page, without having to use all the templates. The only exception would be a oll template for a poll of the month. Theboy1001 11:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Or the navigation template. 11:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I think we should shorten the news template to a max of three things and get rid of the mechscape world news thing.--godpower49 11:37, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Dragongnexus, do you mean to keep the navigation template? I think that that should go as well. Also, I agree that we should remove the MechScape World news. Theboy1001 19:02, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Talk about the MechScape World News here. As for the navigation template, I am planning to let that go, but the article of the month must be placed first, so wait until further notice. Goodnight. 19:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Poll of the Month I'd like to remove the current polls on the front page and replace it with a poll of the month. This poll would be a topical poll, relating to MechScape and the recent month as much as possible. It would be updated once a month. What do you think? Theboy1001 21:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Looks like you already did =p Although, we should update the polls like 1 or twice every 2 weeks. There isnt enough information to really create a new poll every week. Hess FTW What u want? 12:57, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::No, they're just two polls. I want a proper, official poll of the month. Theboy1001 19:16, 12 May 2009 (UTC) The Mech Cometh (video) I think The Mech Cometh (shown below if you want it) would be a good addition for the main page =) wa do ya think? -- 20:02, 13 May 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGE0Gp0IbtE Should we just include the vid in concept art since thats what it mostly is? Hess FTW What u want? 20:37, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Well maybe, it could go in both but now you mention it concept art could be better ^_^.-- 20:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :This might be a good idea seeing as it might help bring in more editors to the wiki and gives people that are interested in MechScape a look at some concept art about the game. 07:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) MechScape Won't Be Called... VegaScape... Zezima :Yes, I've already read that Jagex will not be making a game called VegaScape, but I read that before I made the poll ;) 13:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Official MechScape Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrcnSQSgQU8 This is an official MechScape trailer that was recorded in February 2008 for a Jagex Conference. This shows an extremely early version of the game and what it would have looked like if Jagex released the game too early, and not at it's full potential way beyond this. In other words, this is MechScape Classic. 11:43, October 27, 2009 (UTC) New polls on front page I think that some new polls should be added to the main page because the Stellar Dawn one has been answered by Jagex already. TheShadowXi 20:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's done at Template:Poll and it could still be considered correct as Jagex may run into some devious bugs during the beta that could potentially run it later into 2011 and potentially 2012. 21:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. They haven't said anything other than 2011, and Jagex has a habit of delaying things. --StrikerBack 22:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::If you wish you can change the 2nd poll to something more Stellar Dawn related, and altar the 1st poll to reflect the new found information, if you need a hand let me know. 03:09, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Quick question, why aren't you using your signature template? It would help for consistency, loading of pages, and later down the road (when the is higher) for maintenance. 10:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I've changed one poll, working on the other tonight :) 12:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Every time you edit it, all previous results are erased. Just thought you should know. Also, you might want to make it so your preferences use and custom signature checked. 04:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: :::: ::::I KNOW THIS ISNT THE PLACE :::: ::::but would some1 get mechscape clans wiki requested to have its url changed to stellar dawn clans wiki? Activity Is there any active staff, or anyone at all currently? Halonerd101† 00:15, August 7, 2013 (UTC)